polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Lists/Colonies
This page is a list of every colony, dominion, protectorate, territory, dependency etc. Links in bold represent territories that still exist. American Colonies North America *Panama Canal Zoneball (1903-1979) * United States Cubaball (1898-1902) * Puerto Ricoball (1898-Present) * ' United States Virgin Islandsball' (1917-Present) Africa * United States Liberiaball (1822-1847) Asia * American Tientsinball (1860-1902) * United States Philippinesball (1898-1946) Oceania * Trust Territory of the Pacific Islandsball (1947-1994) * Northern Mariana Islandsball (1975-Present) * Guamball (1898-Present) * American Samoaball (1899-Present) * Wake Islandball (1796-Present) * Howland Islandball (1822-Present) * Baker Islandball (1856-Present) * ' Palmyra Atollball' (1798-Present) * Johnston Atollball (1796-Present) * Kingman Reefball '''(1789-Present) * Navassa Islandball' (1857-Present) * ' Jarvis Islandball' (1858-Present) * 'Midway Atollball (1942-Present) Australian Colonies Asia * '''Cocos Islandsball (1955-1984)Became an external territory of Australia in 1984 Austrian Colonies Asia * Austrian Cabelonball (1722-1727) * Austrian Banquibazarball (1722-1727) * Mangaloreball (1776-1783) * Karwarball (1776-1783) * Valapattanamball (1776-1783) * Austrian Nicobarsball (1778-1783) Austro-Hungarian Colonies Arctic * Austro-Hungarian Franz Josef Landball (1873-1918) Asia * Austro-Hungarian Tientsinball (1898-1914) * Austrian North Borneoball (1878-1880) Belgian Colonies Africa * Belgian Congoball (1908-1960) * Ruanda-Urundiball (1922-1962) Brandenburger Colonies Africa * Brandenburger Saint Thomasball (1685-1721) British Colonies North America * British Americaball (1707-1783) **Rupert's Landball (1707-1870) ** Red River Colonyball (1811-1870) ** British Canadaball (1791-1776) ** Colony of Newfoundlandball (1707-1907) ** British Newfoundlandball (1907-1949) **Province of Quebecball (1763-1791) ** Thirteen Coloniesball (1707-1776) *** Province of Massachusetts Bayball (1707-1776) ***Province of New Hampshireball (1707-1776) ***Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantationsball (1707-1776) *** Connecticut Colonyball (1707-1776) *** Province of New Yorkball (1707-1776) *** Province of New Jerseyball (1707-1776) *** Province of Pennsylvaniaball (1707-1776) *** Delaware Colonyball (1707-1776) *** Province of Marylandball (1707-1776) *** Colony of Virginiaball (1707-1776) *** Province of North Carolinaball (1710-1776) *** Province of South Carolinaball (1712-1776) *** Province of Georgiaball (1732-1776) **Indian Reserveball (1763-1783) * Bermudatriangle (1707-Present) * British Hondurasball (1862-1981) * British Mosquito Coastball (1707-1787;1844-1860) * British Bahamasball (1647-1973) * Cayman Islandsball (1962-Present) * British Jamaicaball (1707-1962) * British Virgin Islandsball (1960-Present) * Anguillaball (1980-Present) * British Leeward Islandsball (1833-1958) ** Saint Christopher-Nevis-Anguillaball (1958-1983) ** British Antiguaball (1707-1981) ** British Dominicaball (1763-1978) * Montserratball (1707-Present) *British Windward Islandsball (1833-1958) * British Saint Luciaball (1803-1967) * British Barbadosball (1707-1966) * British Grenadaball (1763-1974) * British Trinidad and Tobagoball (1889-1962) South America * British Guyanaball (1814-1966) * Falklandsball (1833-Present) * South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islandsball (1985-Present) Africa * Sultanate of Egyptball (1914-1922) * Anglo-Egyptian Sudanball (1899-1956) * British Gambiaball (1821-1965) * British Sierra Leoneball (1808-1961) * British Gold Coastball (1821-1957) * British Togolandball (1916-1956) *Niger Coast Protectorateball (1884-1900) * British Northern Nigeriaball (1900-1914) * British Southern Nigeriaball (1900-1914) * British Nigeriaball (1914-1960) * British Cameroonsball (1922-1961) * British Somalilandball (1884-1940;1941-1960) * British Ugandaball (1894-1962) * British East Africaball (1895-1920) * British Kenyaball (1920-1963) * British Zanzibarball (1890-1963) * British Tanganyikaball (1922-1961) * British Mauritiusball (1810-1968) * British Seychellesball (1903-1976) * Nyasalandball (1907-1964) * Northern Rhodesiaball (1924-1964) * Southern Rhodesiaball (1923-1953;1963-1965;1979-1980) * British Swazilandball (1906-1968) * Bechuanalandball (1885-1966) * Basutolandball (1884-1966) * Cape Colonyball (1795-1910) * British Transvaalball (1877-1881;1902-1910) * Colony of Natalball (1843-1910) * British Orangeball (1902-1910) Asia * British Palestinecube (1920-1948) * British Transjordanball (1921-1946) * British Adenball (1874-1963) * Federation of South Arabiaball (1962-1967) * British Rajball (1757-1858;1858-1949) ** British Bengalball (1765-1947) ** British Burmaball (1824-1942;1945-1948) * British Ceylonball (1815-1948) * British Indian Ocean Territoryball (1965-Present) * British Hong Kongball (1841-1997) * Malayan Unionball (1946-1948) * British Tringapore (1946-1963) * Crown Colony of Sarawakball (1946-1963) * British North Borneoball (1882-1941;1945-1946) * Crown Colony of North Borneoball (1946-1963) Oceania * British Australiaball (19th century-1901) * British Solomon Islandsball (1893-1978) * New Hebridesball (1906-1980) * British Fijiball (1874-1970) * British Nauruball (1919-1966) * British Gilbert and Ellice Islandsball (1892-1976) Europe * Anglo-Corsican Kingdomball (1794-1796) * British Cyprusball (1914-1960) * Akrotiri and Dhekeliaball (1960-Present) * British Heligolandball (1807-1890) * United States of the Ionian Islandsball (1815-1864) * British Maltaball (1813-1964) * British Minorcaball (1713-1802) * Gibraltarball (1713-Present) Carthagian Colonies Africa *Volubilisball Europe *Nova Carthagoball Couronian Colonies South America * New Courlandball (1654-1689) Africa * Couronian Gambiaball (1651-1661) Danish Colonies North America * Greenlandball (1814-Present)Became self-governing in 1979. * Danish West Indiesball (1814-1917) Africa * Danish Gold Coastball (1814-1850) Asia * Danish Indiaball (1620-1777;1814-1868) Europe * Danish Estoniaball (1219-1346;1559-1645) * Danish Icelandball (1380-1944) * Faroe Islandsball (1814-Present)Became self-governing in 1948. Dano-Norwegian Colonies North America * Greenlandball (1721-1814) * Danish West Indiesball (1754-1814) Africa * Danish Gold Coastball (1658-1814) Asia * Danish Indiaball (1777-1814) Dutch Colonies North America * New Netherlandsball (1614-1667;1673-1674) * Netherlands Antillesball (1954-2010) ** Arubaball ** Bonaireball ** Sababall ** Sint Eustatiusball ** Curaçaoball ** Sint Maartenball South America * Dutch Surinameball (1667-1954) * Dutch Brazilball (1630-1654) Asia * Dutch Ceylonball (1640-1796) * Dutch Formosaball (1624-1662) * Dutch East India Companyball (1602-1799) * Dutch East Indiesball (1816-1949) * Dutch Malaccaball (1641-1795;1818-1825) * Netherlands New Guineaball (1949-1962) English Colonies North America * British Americaball (1607-1707) **Rupert's Landball (1670-1707) **Colony of Newfoundlandball (1610-1707) ** Thirteen Coloniesball (1607-1707) *** Province of Massachusetts Bayball (1692-1707) *** Massachusetts Bay Colonyball (1628-1691) ***Province of New Hampshireball (1629-1641;1680-1686;1689-1707) ***Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantationsball (1636-1707) *** Connecticut Colonyball (1636-1707) *** Province of New Yorkball (1664-1707) *** Province of New Jerseyball (1664-1673;1702-1706) *** Province of Pennsylvaniaball (1681-1707) *** Delaware Colonyball (1664-1707) *** Province of Marylandball (1632-1707) *** Colony of Virginiaball (1606-1707) * Bermudatriangle (1615-1707) * British Mosquito Coastball (1638-1707) * British Jamaicaball (1655-1707) * British Antiguaball (1632-1707) * Montserratball (1632-1707) French Colonies North America * New Franceball (1534-1763) ** French Canadaball (1534-1763) ** Acadiaball (1604-1713) ** Terre Neuveball (1534-1763) ** Saint Pierre and Miquelonball (1814-Present)Became a territorial collectivity in 1985. ** French Louisianaball (1682-1762;1802-1803) * French West Indiesball (1625-19th century) * French Saint-Domingueball (1625-1809) * French Virgin Islandsball (1680-18th century) * French Saint Kitts and Nevisball (1538-1713) * Guadeloupeball (1674-1946)Became a department of France in 1947. * French Dominicaball (1715-1763) * Martiniqueball (1636-1947)Became a department of France in 1947. * French Saint Luciaball (1643-1763) * French Grenadinesball (1719-1783) * French Grenadaball (1649-1763) * French Tobagoball (1719-1889) South America * Ininiball (1930-1946) * France Antarctiqueball (1555-1567) Africa * French North Africaball (1830–1934) * French Moroccoball (1912-1956) * French Algeriaball (1830-1962) * French Tunisiaball (1881-1956) * French West Africaball (1895-1958) ** French Dahomeyball (1904-1958) ** French Guineaball (1894-1958) ** French Sudanball (1880-1960) ** French Nigerball (1922-1960) * James Islandball (1695-1702) * Albredaball (1681-1857) * French Togolandball (1916-1960) * French Cameroonsball (1918-1960) * French Equatorial Africaball (1934-1958) ** French Chadball (1900-1960) ** French Congoball (1882-1960) **Ubangi-Shariball (1903-1958) * French Somalilandball (1896-1967) * French Madagascarball (1897-1958) * French Comorosball (1841-1975) * Isle de Franceball (1715-1810) * Réunionball (1665-1947)Became a department of France in 1947. Asia * French Indiaball (1668-1954) * French Indochinaball (1887-1954) ** French Cambodiaball (1863-1953) ** French Laosball (1893-1953) Oceania * New Hebridesball (1906-1980) * Port Louis-Philippeball (1839-1850) Europe * Saar Protectorateball (1947-1957) German Colonies Africa * German East Africaball (1885-1919) * German South-West Africaball (1884-1915) * German West Africaball (1884-1919) ** German Cameroonball (1884-1916) ** German Togolandball (1884-1916) Oceania * German New Guineaball (1884-1919) * German Samoaball (1900-1920) (Ancient) Greek Colonies Europe *Magna Graeciaball *Greek Syracuseball *Ancient Tarasball * Marseilleball Italian Colonies Africa * Italian Libyaball (1911-1943) ** Italian Fezzanball (1912-1943) * Italian Somalilandball (1889-1936) * Italian Eritreaball (1890-1936) * Italian East Africaball (1936-1941) Europe * Italian Albaniaball (1939-1943) * Italian Islands of Aegeanball (1912-1943) Japanese Colonies Asia * Karafutoball (1905-1907)Became a prefecture in 1907. * Japanese Koreaball (1910-1945) * Japanese Taiwanball (1895-1945) * Kwantung Leased Territoryball (1905-1945) * Nanyoball (1919-1947) Maltese Colonies North America * Hospitaller Antillesball (1651-1665) Norwegian Colonies North America * Vinlandball (~1000-???) * Norwegian Greenlandball (15th century-1537) Europe * Norwegian Icelandball (1262-1537) Phoenician Colonies Africa * Carthageball Europe * Cagliariball *Mdinaball *Cádizball *Palermoball * Lisbonball * Gibraltarball Polish-Lithuanian Colonies Europe * Polish Caffaball (1462-1475) Portuguese Colonies North America * Portuguese Barbadosball South America * Portuguese Brazilball (1534-1549) Africa * Ceutaball (1415-1640) * Ksar es-Seghirball (1458-1550) * Asilahball (1471-1550;1577-1589) * Tangierball (1471-1662) * El Jadidaball (1485-1769) * Safiball (1488-1541) * Agadirball (1505-1541) * Essaouiraball (1506-1525) * Souira Guedimaball (1506-1525) * Azemmourball (1513-1541) * Mehdyaball (1515-1541) * Ouadaneball (1487-16th century) * Portuguese Cape Verdeball (1462-1975) * Ziguinchorball (1645-1888) * Portuguese Guineaball (1474-1974) ** Cacheuball (1588-1974) ** Bissauball (1687-1897) * Portuguese Gold Coastball (1482-1642) ** Elminaball (1482-1637) ** Accraball (1557-1578) * Ouidahball (1680-1961) * Portuguese São Tomé e Príncipeball (1470-1975) * Annobónball (1474-1778) * Biokoball (1478-1778) * Mauritiusball, Rodriguesball, Réunionball (1498-1540) * Saint Helenaball (1502-1695) * Portuguese Angolaball (1575-1975) ** Cabindaball (1885-~1920) * Socotraball (1506-1511) * Malindiball (1500-1630) * Mombasaball (1593-1698) * Portuguese Zanzibarball (1503-1698) * Portuguese Mozambiqueball (1498-1975) Asia * Qatifball (1521-1529;1550-1551) * Portuguese Bahrainball (1521-1602) ** Muharraqball (1521-1602) ** Manamaball (1521-1602) * Bandar Abbasball (1506-1615) * Kongball (1624-?) * Portuguese Omanball (1508-1659) ** Soharball (1507-1643) ** Qurayyatball (1515-1648) ** Muscatball (1515-1650) ** Barkaball (1515-?) ** Muttrahball (1588-1648) ** Seebball (~1621-?) ** Khasabball (1623-?) ** Madhaball (1624-?) * Ras Al Khaimahball (1515-~1633) * Khor Fakkanball (1620-?) * Al Badiyahball (1623-?) * Kalbaball (1624-?) * Lakshadweepball (1498-1545)-1573) * Portuguese Indiaball (1505-1961) ** Kochiball (1500-1663) ** Kannurball (1501-1663) ** Kollamball (1502-1658;1659-1661) ** Pallippuramball (1502-1661) ** Nagapattinamball (1507-1657) ** Goaball (1510-1961) ** Kozhikodeball (1512-1525;1750) ** Pulicatball (1518-1619) ** Chaulball (1521-1740) ** Chennaiball (1523-1662) ** Chittagongball (1528-1666) ** Chaliyamball (1531-1571) ** Mumbaiball (1534-1661) ** Ponnaniball (1535) ** Vasai-Virarball (1535-1739) ** Kodungallurball (1536-1662) ** Suratball (1540-1612) ** Thoothukudiball (1548-1658) ** Daman and Diuball (1559-1961) ** Mangaloreball (1568-1659) ** Hugli-Chuchuraball (1579-1632) ** Machilipatnamball (1598-1610) ** Dadra and Nagar Haveliball (1779-1954) * Portuguese Ceylonball (1597-1658) * Portuguese Nagasakiball (1580-1586) * Portuguese Macauball (1557-1999) * Portuguese Malaccaball (1511-1641) * Malukuball (1512-1621) * Makassarball (1512-1665) * Portuguese Timorball (1702-1975) Russian Colonies North America * Russian Americaball (1784;1796-1867) ** Russian Fort Elizabethball (1817-1853) Africa * Sagalloball (1889) Scottish Colonies North America * Scottish Nova Scotiaball (1629-1632) * Scottish Darienball (1698-1700) Spanish Colonies North America * New Spainball (1521-1821) ** Spanish Floridaball (1513-1763;1783-1821) * Spanish West Indiesball (1492-1898) ** Spanish Cubaball (1607-1898) **Colony of Santiagoball (1509-1655) ** Spanish Santo Domingoball (1511-1853) ** Spanish Puerto Ricoball (1580-1898) * Spanish Guatemalaball (1609-1821) * Spanish Panamaball (1538-1751) South America * New Granadaball (1717-1821) * Spanish Venezuelaball (1777-1823) * Governorate of New Castileball (1528-1542) * Spanish Limaball (1542-1821) * Governorate of New Toledoball (1529-1542) * Viceroyalty of Peruball (1542-1824) * Spanish Cuzcoball (16th Century-1821) * Spanish Chileball (1541-1818) * Viceroyalty of the Río de la Plataball (1776-1814) * Spanish Buenos Airesball (1661-1810) Africa * Spanish Moroccoball (1912-1956) * Spanish Saharaball (1884-1975) * Spanish West Africaball (1946-1958) * Spanish Guineaball (1778-1968) * Spanish Zanzibarball (1580-1640) Asia * Spanish Formosaball (1626-1642) * Spanish East Indiesball (1565-1900) Swedish Colonies North America * New Swedenball (1638-1655) * Swedish Saint-Barthélemyball (1784-1878) Africa * Swedish Gold Coastball (1650-1658;1660-1663) Europe * Swedish Estoniaball (1561-1721) * Swedish Ingriaball (1583-1595;1617-1721) * Swedish Livoniaball (1629-1721) * Swedish Pomeraniaball (1613-1815) References Category:Colonyballs Category:Browse Category:Lists